Waking Up To My Boys
by Topaz Eyes Sing My Lullaby
Summary: Emmett and Bella are sib's who have been through a lot. Bella's best friends Jasper and Alice are together and thriving. What happens to Bella when Edward moves in with her and Emmett. Will everything change for the better. E-B I dont own Twilight
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hows everyone doing. I felt like writing another story. So yah. I think i need a Beta or is it just me?**

I wake up to my phone playing "stronger" by Kanye West. "Uhh I'm going to have to change that" i said to my self as I reached over to my nightstand for my phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Hmm" i mumble into the phone

"Well hello Bella, its lovely to see your alive"

"Hey Jazz why are you calling"

"Oh, well Alice wanted to wake you up for something that she wanted tell you..OW!!, apparently she didn't want me to tell you, since she just slapped me across the face. Bye Bella heres Alice.

"Hello sleepy head, I wanted to call and wake you up but Jasper got to the phone before I did. And then when he starts talking i got angry and slapped him across the face. Hee hee now he's standing in front with an ice pack on his face. Oh and Bella don't leave the room without brushing your hair. Bye." the dial tone comes up and I get up.

That happens all the time. Alice goes straight to business and then hangs up on me, but i got used to it along time ago. Jasper and Alice have been a couple for as long as I can remember but we've been best friends longer then that. They never treat me like a third wheel but i sometimes give them there space.

I pull a brush in my hair, and put it in a pony tail. I glance at my alarm clock 3:30 in the after noon, I am going to kill Emmett. I storm out of my room and start screaming "Emmett what the hell why didn't you wake me up, you Idiot. Alice and Jasper had to call and wake me up again. It gets old after the hundredth time!" I look around the house walking past the kitchen in the process. "Where are you!"

"He's taking a call from his love muffin outside" a velvet voice said from behind me.

I turn and I feel my breath catch, sitting in front of me is a greek god. With extremely messy bronze hair,and the greenest eyes I have ever laid my eyes on.

"I see" i said "Oh well, ill kill him when he gets back inside then."

"Uh huh" he said with a smirk. I walk over to the fridge and surprise all we have is leftover chinese food and taco meat. Oh well. I can feel his eyes staring into the back of my head. I pull out some orange juice and poor a glass. I turn around. "Would you like a glass of orange juice?" I ask. He nods and i poor him a glass to.

I set the orange juice in front of him and sit in the chair across from him. At that Emmett comes in with a dreamy expression on his face. I raise an eyebrow and give him my best pissed of face. "Don't give me that look I tried to wake you up but you sucker punched me, you know how much that hurts. So because you were a risk to my life...i gave up on the first try." He grinned and put his very large and very heavy bear paw on top of my head.

"Eddie, this is my lovely, adorable baby sister Isabella"

"Bells this is Eddie, Alice's older brother."

"Oh! Hello, please don't call me Isabella any thing but that, call me Bella."

"Okay, don't call me Eddie, Emmett is the only one I let because he is relentless with calling me it. Call me Edward." I smiled and he grinned a heart stopping Crooked grin.

"Bells, is it all right if Eddie stays with us for a bit. I promise he doesn't smell or any thing" Emmett grinned like the Idiot he is and Edward punched him in the shoulder.

"Now Now Eddie, that's just rude. Here I am being nice enough to allow you to move in with myself and my lovely baby sister, and you hit me, and your making a horrible first impression on Bella here." The both look at me and I say "well Em I wouldn't say its a horrible first impression. Because every person we know hits you, almost every time we see them." I smirk so does Edward and Em just raises an eyebrow he looks at Edward "did i just loose?"

"Yah"Edward says patting him on the back. He looks at me "so is it ok, if I stay? My apartment kind of died."

"Yah sure its K stay as long as you like, but might I ask why sed apartment died?"

"Well, i had a couple friends over" Emmet clears his throat and says "party" under his breath we look at him "go on go on"

"So some of those friends got a little drunk. And burned down my apartment building" he said the last part really fast with his face in is hands. I laughed. "Wow, and Em was nice enough to offer you to stay at are lovely home?"

"Well, I'm not going go into details when I say this but Em was one of those drunk friends." He smirked but still had his face in his hands. Emmett try to sneak away but I ran in front of him and started yelling."EMMETT SWAN, WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT GETTING DRUNK AT PARTIES!! IM GOING TO HAVE TO TALK TO ROSALIE AND TELL HER TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOU" at this point I'm hitting on the head and the shoulder area.

"No not Rose" Emmett yelled, he looked truly scared

"Yes,Rose"

Edward who was watching us with a smirk this whole time "Don't worry about it Bella I already called her last night." He grinned. I smiled at him then faced Emmett again and said "your in trroouubllee"

All Emmett had to say was "Well there goes my social life"

**I'm the kind of person to get all happy and jumps up and down when she get reviews so please review. I want to know if I should continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO. Its the second Chapter. I'm trying my best so be nice. :D**

**Chapter 2**

Right after the little fight me and Emmett had, he and Edward went out to run a couple of errands. They didn't tell me where they were going, but I did tell them to bring back a CD, from the store across the way. We were having are closest friends over for dinner. Which meant Alice and Jasper for me and Rosalie for Emmett since Edward was already here.

I decide that I'd wait a bit to make dinner. I needed to think about mine and Emmett's 'guest'. He was cute I'll give him that. I just hope he isn't an idiot like all of Emmett's other friends and won't try to hit on me every-time Emmett leaves the room. I have had many experiences like that thanks to are loft being the home base for all of his friends to hang out at. The very first time one of them flirted with me i ran to the store and bought 3 different locks, for my door. I had Emmett put them in the first thing i got home. They come in very handy and I have grown aaccustomed to locking them every-time I enter my room.

For some reason though, Edward seems different. I don't know why but he seems very polite, and I know he'll be easy to live with since he has had Alice as a sister. Any guy who has lived with Alice for even a short amount of time like he did with Alice, has to be use to a girls presents.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the door bell. I got up and answered. I open the door to see my pixie like best friend jumping up and down and squealing. and beside her the always calm Jasper, not even scared of his girlfriends out burst.

"Bella Bella Bella!!" she screeched "Is he hear is he hear!!" she screeched slightly louder. I knew who she was talking about. "He was here, he went out with Em to run some errands." At that her face dropped,

"Oh, okay, i guess ill see him when he gets back then." she said. She put on a smile and pranced into the kitchen. But I could see the sadness in her face.

"She was really looking forward to seeing him first thing" Jasper whispered

"Yah, but she'll be able to see him when they get back, it will be fine. Go cheer her up" I ordered pushing him towards his girlfriend.

"Okay, okay" he said with a smile and followed Alice into the kitchen.

Alice hadn't seen Edward in nearly 8 years. They were both adopted at a young age. But one of Alice's aunts wanted to take care of her instead, so after only two years of living with the Cullen's she got sent to live with her Aunt in the droopy little town of Forks, where she met Jasper and me. We both knew how much she missed the Cullen's, she said that they were the most kind couple that she has ever met and misses them every day.

I walked into the kitchen to find Alice and Jasper already fixing dinner. I went up and hugged Alice and said "don't worry he'll be back soon"

She wiped a tear, "yeah I know" she sniffled and went back to cutting vegetables. Looks like pizza tonight.

"Hey Alice does Edward even know you go to school hear now?"i questioned. Taking the dough for the pizza out of the shopping bag Alice brought.

"No, i didn't even know he goes to school on New York until i heard Emmett talking to him on the phone." she sniffled again

"I see, do you think he''ll be happy to see you?" I questioned once more as i started kneading the dough

"We were inseparable Bells, he was my best friend the first day I went to the Cullen's. He was my big brother. All I hope for is that he remembers me."

"No one in there right mind could forget you Alice" Jasper said from the table where he was cutting Pepperoni.

"Really" she said in a small voice

"Yeah" i said, "No one could forget you, even if they wanted to" I smiled an she giggled but i still knew she didn't believe us

"Thanks guys"she said turning towards the both of us "can I have a hug" she asked

Me and Jasper looked at her and both walked over and gave her a big group hug.

As soon as we had the pizza's in the oven we sat in the living room watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

"I don't get it guys?, why doesn't Harry just use that death spell he learned from Mad Eye Moody to kill Voldumort" I asked

"How are we suppose to know Bella its a movie, read the book or something" Jasper's slightly agitated voice called from the kitchen where he was checking the pizza

"We'll sorry Jazzy-Poo" I yelled back in a sarcastic voice. "Wait why haven't you read the books" I questioned him "since you are the king of reading"

"Hey don't give me that your just as bad as me" he said as he walked out of the kitchen. "And to answer your first question, I have a slight problem with the fact that in the book adults are teaching children how to use magic spells, with help from sticks, its a safety hazard" he finished completey sincere in what he was saying

"Oh brother, is he being mister safety again" said a voice from the door, I turned and saw Rose taking her shoes of. "Hey Rose, hows life, did Emmett finally give you a key to the loft" I asked with a hopeful smile "Why life is grand Bella thank-you for asking, and yes he did give me a key. I'm so happy Emmett finally putting more commitment into are relation ship."

"I couldn't agree more Rose" I said

She smiled and gave Jasper a hug.

"Hey Jazz hows it going with the move?" she asked pulling away to give Alice a hug.

"Its great. Me and Alice are quite comfortable in are apartment" he smiled

"That's good. Alice I don't know how you live above a bakery, just the smell would make me want to go eat half the store" she laughed

"Yah it gets pretty hard, but I'm doing just fine. Of course I find my self going down there maybe once or twice a week for a little treat" Alice smiled sitting back on the couch

"i wouldn't put it against you,L Rose smiled and turned to me "So Bella, have you met Edward yet" she smiled with a glint in her eye, what was she planning?

"Yes I have, him and Em just went on some errands"

"Oh okay, i just hope they'll be back for dinner. I need to speak to Em" she said with a frown

"Yah Edward said something about him calling you after the little incident with his apartment"

"Yes he told me about the whole thing, and lets just say Emmett is not going to be having a social life for a couple of months" she smirked and went into the kitchen

"Hey Bella" she called "Whats for dinner" she came back in

"Well me Jazz ans Alice made some pizza's but Alice brought some stuff to make a salad for you and her.

She hugged Alice "Thank-you Alice, sometimes I find it very difficult to keep my figure, but its my job right" she smiled and plopped down on the sofa.

"Yah hows the whole 'Miss New York' thing going for you?" Alice asked

"It's going great. Every one is super nice. And modeling is really fun, but I hate that every one thinks I'm dumb. It gets really tiring" she frowned

"Well Rose all you have to do is show them you are smart." I said

"And how am I suppose to do that" she frowned

"I bet Alice and myself could think of something, right Alice?"

"Of Course" she smiled looking a little evil.

At that we heard the door open and Emmett and and Edward walked in. Carrying many bags from what looks like the music store.

They went down the hallway not even looking at any of us and went into Edward room. When they came back Emmett sat beside Rose.

"Hey Rosie" he said giving her a peck on the lips Rose hugged him back.

I turned to Edward who was still standing he was staring at Alice. Who in turn was staring back at him

"Alice?!" he asked

"Hey Edward long time no see" she said getting up

"Ohmygod, Alice I didn't know you lived here" He said pulling her into an of the ground hug

"Well I do know" she said with a big smile, with a small tear in her eye "i hopped you would remember me"she said giving him a hug in return

"Alice who could ever forget you" he said with a smile. At that me and Jasper burst out laughing.

"What?" Edward said raising his voice above are laughs

"Oh its just, we said the exact same thing to her and she hardly believed us." I said wiping tears away.

"I did to believe you, Bella. And stop laughing Jazzy" she said as she smacked the still laughing Jasper up side the head

"Ouch, Alice that hurt" he said rubbing his head

"Well it should" she said rubbing his head for him now "You ok?" she asked

"Yah" He said pulling her into his lap

"OH, Edward, this is Jasper my boyfriend and Rosalie's younger brother" Alice said nearly forgetting to introduce him to Edward

"Hello" Edward said while shaking Jaspers hand

"Hey" Jazz said back.

I suddenly remembered something "Hey Alice did you bring a dessert from the bakery?"

"Oh, crap, i forgot, I'll go get one know" she said getting up from Jaspers lap

"No its ok Alice, I'll go get one, i haven't been out today anyway you stay with Jazz" I said getting up and going to the door.

"Hey Bells, I don't want you going out on your own when its dark out" Emmett said from his position next to Rosalie

"But Em, it only like a block away" I said

"Any thing can happen Bells" he said in his no nonsense voice

"Fine then I won't go" I said going back into the living room

"I'll go with you" said Edward getting up and standing beside me smiling. I smiled back my knees shaking from the sound of his voice so close. I looked up into his the Emerald orbs he called eyes and blushed a little.

"Sure then" I said turning away and walked to the door again.

**So i did my best. And i left a cliff hanger 'cause i felt like it. I hope you guys like it. I tried my best to put at least a little back ground into some of the characters. And once again i will say, I am one of those types of people who laugh and can't stop smiling when she gets reviews' So please REVIEW. I love to here what people think of my story. Cause i think my writing isn't all that great...**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH GAWD IT BEEN LIKE 2 MONTHS IM SORRY HERES A CHAPTER I THINK IT'S LONG ENOUGH :)**

We made our way to the elevator. Although we were engulfed in a comfortable silence, I felt the need to strike up a conversation.

"So … Alice told me you were adopted by a couple," I said turning my head to look at his eyes

He smiled a genuine smile, "Yes, they are the nicest people I know. Esme and Carlisle have given me so much; they're amazing. They would literally do anything for anyone they can help." His smile grew as he spoke. He was so proud of his parents. I found my self smiling at his smile.

"So … Emmett seems protective," He looked towards me.

"Yeah, he always has been even before my parents were gone. But I love the big goof and I know he loves me - the idiot can't survive without me." I smiled thinking back to the time he asked me to do his taxes.

"How old are you Bella?" Edward asked right out of he blue, probably thinking I'd want a subject change after mentioning my parents.

"I'm 19. I've been in college for about a year. You?" I asked. I just noticed I didn't know his age. _Why did you tell him how many years you've been in college?! He didn't ask you that question…_ I thought to myself.

"I am 20 years old and I've been in college for 2 years" _... Well he must have thought it was nice to tell me how long he's been going to college, too._

"What are you studying?" I asked. _Please, be smart. Please, be smart!_

"Well, it's kind of tough; I'm having trouble deciding between becoming a doctor and being a musician." He frowned obviously thinking. _Hellz yeah SMART!! oh wait he's frowning_..i thought once more to my self.

"Those are two very tough things to choose between," I nodded "Both can change someone's lives, being a doctor, one life at a time. But as a musician … you can change many more, with a little note and a heart felt song." I smiled remembering when I was told that. We were on are way outside, the night was cold and I shivered even with my jacket on.

"That is very deep." He grinned "Who told you that?"

"What makes you think I didn't come up with it myself?" I teased.

"The look in your eye, you seem to be thinking of a far off memory."

I looked down, "My mom," I weakly smiled, "She had always been into the arts, and she had always told me such interesting things, some of them extremely random at times, but one by one, I've been finding uses for them," I rubbed the part of my chest above my heart - it hurt all of a sudden. I looked up and saw that he was staring at me with sad eyes. He smiled and looked forward again.

He cleared his throat, "Yeah... I know how you feel, even though I was really little, when my parents died... I can't help but feel a hole inside," he said with a frown, rubbing his own chest.

I sniffed, how could I be getting teary, dammit? I quickly rubbed my eyes and hid behind my hair.

"So, what are you studying, Bella?" My name felt like magic coming from his lips, I smiled and instantly forgot my tears. I looked up into his eyes.

"Well, I really want to get a degree in literature, and I want to maybe become a college professor, me and children don't mix."

**Edward POV**

Wow, as soon as I saw Bella I was blown away. Smart, beautiful, and even though she's lost so much, she still wants to do her best. She was wonderful. We already had so much in common, she had lost her parents, I had lost my parents, the only differences is that I was adopted, and she was kept in the care of Emmett. Bella was amazing. Even her name was beautiful. _Oh shit, Emmett. _How is this ever going to work? Her brother is my best friend, and I am living with them at the moment..._SHIT!_

"That is really interesting," I grinned Looking down into her gorgeous eyes, she was really short, at least compared to my 6'2 stature, she had to be at least 5'4.

"You think?" she cocked her head to the side, and grinned - it was really cute. I nodded

We were at the bakery now; I opened the door for Bella, being a gentleman was how I was raised. "Thank you," she blushed. God, I loved that blush.

We went straight to the pies, "So, which pie is to your liking?" I joked

"Oh, it doesn't matter what I prefer. You see, what the trick is, is to get the cheapest pies they have and buy three." She smiled, half being serious, half not.

"What do you mean?" I was truly curious

"One for us all to share, one for leftovers, and one for Emmett, of course." At that, I was holding my sides at the fit of laughter I burst into. I managed to get a "It's True" out in between laughs.

"Oh, I know," she grinned, "I was being completely serious," she said as she picked up three apple pies.

After we were done in the bakery we made are way back outside

**BPOV**

"Bella, you said that you and children don't mix…" Edward questioned "Why is that?"

I smiled, and grimaced at the same time if that was even possible.

"Well, you see, I don't you've noticed yet, but I'm kind of a klutz with a capital "K"." I giggled as I thought for minute. "Yep, I'm pretty sure you haven't seen me being a klutz it, but don't worry," I nudged him in the ribs with my elbow "It's really funny."

The whole time Edward was smiling, he chuckled at the last part. "Might I hear of one of your klutzy moments then?" he asked "you know, just in case I know what I'm getting myself into by living with you?" I grinned.

"Sure."

"Once when I was 17, I tripped while holding a ham and some flour," he looked at me oddly, "Don't give me that, I was making dinner for Emmett and he was at work. So, there was no one to save me from myself." I said this while pointing a finger at Edward, his green eyes laughing.

"Ok, go on," he ordered.

"Well, Emmett won the ham somewhere - I'm not sure where you could win a contest and get a ham, but he apparently did." I grinned at Edward. "What ended up happening was I tripped on a dish towel, the flour went everywhere, and I mean everywhere. I was covered and so was the kitchen and so I must have let go of the ham when I tripped because it fell right on top of my head." I was laughing now trying to finish my story, Edward was holding his sides, "And when Emmett came home, he found me in the kitchen, just sitting on the floor looking at the mess, and the first thing he does is pick up the ham and cradle it in his arms and yelled 'My baby! What have you done?!' He pointed at me and then the ham, and all I did was take it out of his arms and threw it in the trash." I smiled remembering my dearest brothers face when I did that; it looked like he had just seen someone massacre a small village.

Edward, who was now composed, was still chuckling a little. I guess you wouldn't call that composed. We were just making are way into the building when my cell rang.

_I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face_

Edward gave me a look. "I am going to kill him," I muttered to which Edward chuckled

"Hello," I greeted.

"Bella, are you alright? Have you been raped?!" My brother questioned. What the hell?

"Emmett, I'm fine," I checked my watch, "We were gone for twenty minutes"

"Oh. So … you're back?" he questioned again.

"Yes, and what is up with the ring tone?!" I asked angrily.

"Hee hee," _what the hell did he just 'Hee, hee_" I put a different ring tone for all are friends. I also put Rosie's and Eddies in there too, so you can call them any time." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Why? "I asked, glancing over at Edward

"Because, my friends are your friends," he replied "I'll see up here. Bye bye!"

"Bye." I said before I closed my phone "He gets weirder every day, I swear," I muttered climbing the stairs to the loft with Edward beside me.

**OK for those who are reading this at the moment im really sorry, I've been sick for the past few months and I haven't gotten around to writing anything ;;. of course I still am sick -- but shrug I HEART REVIEWS they make me so happy, to see that people like my writing, and then I get a humungess smile on my face and I get all cheery and I have a good day.:D:D SO PLEASE REVIEW**

**Beta says Hi. :D**


End file.
